The Secret of Peta's Amusement
by Maverick no Knight
Summary: Ever wondered what Peta does during his free time? In this one shot, Phantom & the gang try to figure out what is Peta's amusement.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of MÄR for if I did, you would see Peta (_is it wrong if I actually like him?_) and Ian as the main characters. What? They aren't? Don't own then.

**Summary**: Ever wondered what Peta does during his free time? In this one-shot, Phantom and the gang try to figure out what is Peta's amusement. Let's find out together, shall we?

**THE SECRET OF PETA'S AMUSEMENT**

_One dreadful dark night;_

Thunder rolls in the sky, lightning pierces the black heavens with such ferocity and a heavy rain pours down on MÄR Heaven. The atmosphere surrounding Lestava Castle was complete silence. **(Me: Erk, silent? With all that thunder and lightning?)** In one of the many rooms in the castle, a group of people of Knight ranking were sitting in a circle of candles.

"Ee, this is so spooky….." Pinocchio said, his small body shivering in fear.

"Yeah, it is spooky……." Kouga agreed.

The statement got Rapunzel mad enough to say, "Idiots, don't act like a bunch of stupid fairies!"

"Err…. But what they're saying is kinda true," piped Rolan rather shyly. "The castle is like changed from a normal castle to a haun–" Before Rolan could finish his sentence, Rapunzel immediately cut in.

"Tch! You're all a bunch of babies! Completely useless!"

"Now, now, Rapunzel," Ash said disapprovingly, "You shouldn't scold children who are still growing, you know. It's very not nice."

"Tch!" snorted Rapunzel. "The whole Chess Knights are just plain idiots sometimes."

"Ha ha," laughed Ian. **(Me: Ooooh! Kurei's twin is laughing!)**

"……….." was what came from Chimera.

Deciding to change the subject, Galian turned to Phantom. "Phantom, can't we go out and light up the whole castle?"

"Mm," Phantom considered. "Don't you think it's better like this? Peaceful and quiet… _Very soothing_," he added with a very naughtily smirk.

"Haa?" Galian's sweat drop.

Suddenly, aware of something, Vizel looked around the room. He was currently searching for someone. "Where's Peta? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Dunno," muttered Halloween. "He said he wanted to find some amusement."

"Amusement?" asked Candice in surprise. **(Me: He he )**

_Fuuhhh….._ _The sound of the wind blowing away…._

………………………………

"**Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"** **(O.O)**

Came the most terrifying, most horrifying, and most frightening sound that shook the castle!

"Hey! What exactly do you mean by 'amusement', huh? Quick! Tell me!" Candice shrieked at the top of her lungs, while strangling and shaking Halloween aggressively.

"H… h-how should…. I… k-know!" Halloween gasped as he successfully broke away from Candice's iron fist grip.

"You can't be serious about this, Halloween?" asked Ian quite seriously.

"I'm not lying!" snapped Halloween angrily. "Peta really said that to me!" **(Me: Don't worry Halloween, I believe in you!)**

The temperature suddenly rose up.

"Err… What exactly is 'amusement'? Pinocchio asked innocently.

Every single head in the room turned to pointy-nosed puppet. In less than a minute, Ash had a black board and chalk ready. He had a large _Longman's_ dictionary in his hand and was wearing reading glasses. **(Me: Can skeleton wears glasses?)**

"Amusement, according to the dictionary, means to find entertainment or anything that brings you joy," he read out, while promptly writing this down on the black board.

"Is it something good?" asked Pinocchio curiously.

"Depends on the individual," said Ash matter-of-factly. "If, let's say, the individual enjoys himself with evil doings, then his actions wouldn't be anything good, now would it?" he added arranging his glasses like some nerdy Math teacher.

"So, does Peta amuse himself with what? Bad or good intentions?" Kouga asked. He was getting more and more interested in all of this conversation.

"That–" Ash said.

_**Peta; Phantom's loyal right-hand man was the one responsible to resurrect back the Chess after the lost on the past War Game. He was the very person in charge of managing the Chess Piece. Born with sly, cruel and cunning personalities, Peta appears to be a blood sucking demon that would never let any of its victims escape.**_

"What is Peta doing out there?"

Each and every one of Zodiacs started imagining; wondering what exactly was 'Peta's Amusement'.

"He is, after all, a demon," said Rapunzel. "So, he must be sucking up blood right now!"

"Eeep…..! That's so scary!" squealed Rolan. The girlish pretty boy ran and hid behind Galian the way a scampering mouse would.

"…………" was all Chimera did.

"Perhaps, he's looking for some quiet time," said Vizel.

"Night classes," suggested Ash.

"Reading comics!" chirped Pinocchio.

"Playing hide and seek," muttered Magical Lou.

"Fishing…." cried Kouga

"Stealing," said Galian promptly. **(Me: You're the one that steals, you thief!)**

"Kill people," that was Halloween.

"Part time job," Ian said confidently.

**SLAPP!!!!**

All the Knights (save Phantom) were slapped by Candice.

"You bunch of morons!! You're just called Knights but you act like retards! Can't you use the brains that god give you!? Do you honestly think Peta is gonna do all that?" **(Me: Yo, you go girl! But HEY! Chimera never said anything! What the heck did you slap her for?)**

Watching all this, Phantom grew more and more thrilled. "Hehe, this is getting quite interesting. _Very interesting…._" An evil gleam in his eyes and that naughty grin on his handsome face made every Knights turn to look at him.

"**(O.O)?"**

Blushing slightly, Rolan asked politely. "Err, what exactly is interesting, Phantom?"

"Hehe, friends, what say you we go spy on what our dear Peta is doing right now?"

"**SPY!??"**

Phantom had suggested something completely and utterly insane. And that suggestion was greeted by all kinds of expressions. Galian, Ash, Pinocchio, Kouga, Halloween and Ian looked confident and spirited. Rapunzel, Candice and Rolan; on the other hand, looked shocked into speechlessness. Vizel only kept silent. Chimera and Magical Lou; however shot their leader a look that said, _**"We DON'T wanna have anything to do with this!"**_

Clapping his hands approvingly, Phantom smiled and said, "Looks like everyone has agreed! **(Me: Hey, Chimera and Magical Lou didn't agree!)** Alright, let's do this, baby!"

"Yeah!!" cried Galian, Ash, Pinocchio, Kouga, Halloween and Ian as they jumped happily.

"W-wait a minute!" muttered Rapunzel, Candice and Rolan.

"I don't mind it like this," Vizel said.

And for Chimera and Magical Lou…. Well, they said "………….."

Thus, all 13 Knights prepared to complete the 'mission' at hand.

After 10 minutes, everyone gathered in the dinning room. They were all wearing James Bond kind of tuxedos, long dark coats and dark shades; each carrying their ÄRMs. **(Me: I replaced the guns with ÄRMs)**

"Phantom!! You look sooo handsome and elegant and macho and…" Candice rattled on as she gazed at Phantom with sparkling, love-sick eyes.

"Ha ha. Thanks, sweetheart," replied Phantom with his charming smile, which made Candice practically wilted on the spot! **(Me: Damn that woman! How dare she try to steal away MY Phantom! He even calls her sweetheart! Unforgivable!)**

"Hey, isn't my long coat awesome?" asked Ian as he admired his coat.

"It does suit you most fetchingly, young man!" agreed Vizel. **(Me: I luv you, Ian!!)**

"Galian, you look somehow different," observed Ash.

"Maybe it's coz I tied my hair," exclaimed Galian. He looked so proud, his ego was about to burst! **(Me: Galian looks like Mikagami from Flame of Recca!)**

Rolan frowned. Everyone on the team was so excited but he wasn't too sure. "Don't you think this is extreme?" he asked as he straightened out his coat.

"Nope!" said Ian.

"Alright, gang!" cried Phantom, "It's show time!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" replied the Zodiacs as they gave a mock salute at their leader.

The rooms in the castle were scanned through and through as the Chess Knights went on with their mission to find Peta. **(Me: Come on! Just in the castle? They made it sound like they were going out of the country or something!)** The real reason why none of them bothered to search outside the castle was because Candice's inner… err… outer voice told them that Peta was still in the castle.

**BAMM!!!**

All the doors in the castle were burst opened, **Most likely these doors get kicked or broken down** but Peta was still no where to be found.

"Candice!" complained Ian, "Are you sure Peta is in the castle?"

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Candice. "My instincts are NEVER wrong!"

"Who knows… maybe coz it's that time of the month and you ARE a woman… there will be _something_ that's bound to happen, right? I think it might have interrupted your concentration as well," said Galian sarcastically. **(Me: Oh! You naughty boy!)**

"What is this 'something' you're talking about?" Rolan asked innocently. **(Me: You're one slow-witted boy, aren't you?)**

**PAKK!!!**

Candice had beaten up poor Rolan and Galian senseless.

"Oww!" Rolan cried.

"_Told ya, women are scary!_" whimpered Galian. **(Me: Hey! I'm a woman too!)**

"What are we gonna do now!?" asked an irritated Rapunzel. "We've looked everywhere!"

"Even the toilets are empty!" piped Pinocchio.

"And we still haven't found Peta!" said Kouga.

Magical Lou was stroking his chin as he thought hard about this;

"There's only one place left…"

"What's that?" asked everyone as they stared at him. But, before he could answer, each of the Zodiacs caught a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. The wonderfully appetizing smell of baked cakes!

"Who would be baking cakes at this time of the night?" asked Halloween.

"Dunno," Ian said. "But sure smells good! Let's go get some!" he cried happily.

"You big dope!" Candice hissed, "We're right on a mission here! We can't just ignore the mission and stop to eat cakes!" **(Me: Ahh!! What a vicious woman! Her nagging was just as 'great' as my mother's!)**

"What Ian say is right," murmured Phantom as he sniffed in the sweet fragrance. "It smells most delicious. I'd really like to know, who is baked the cake."

Now that Phantom had said that, every one of the Knights wondered who the cake maker was….

Behind the kitchen door, where three small holes went through, the Zodiacs peeped inside to see who was baking the cake, but they could only saw the person from his back. **(Me: How the heck did 13 of them managed to peep through 3 small holes?)**

**First Round**

"The guy is skinny," said Vizel.

"Tall," added Ash.

"With long hair too," observed Galian.

"That cake sure looks so good!" exclaimed Ian.

"Look at the person, Ian, not the cake!" hissed Candice angrily.

**Second Round**

"He's wearing a black magician robe!" said Kouga.

"Cone-shaped magician hat," Rolan chirped.

"It's so red, maybe it is strawberry flavored!" exclaimed Pinocchio.

"I said look at the person, NOT the cake!"

"Alright! Alright!"

**Third Round**

"I feel like I know that person…" Ian said slowly as he continued to observe the man.

"Yeah, looks very familiar…" muttered Ash.

"That's _our_ Peta," said Phantom.

"Yes, it's Peta," agreed Ian.

"Peta," said Rapunzel.

"Peta," said Galian.

"That's Peta," said Ash.

"Yeah, Peta," said Candice.

………………. **(Me: One….)**

………………. **(Me: Two….)**

"**WHAT!!!?"** **(Me: Three! Haha, got' ya!)**

The Knights stared in disbelief with their mouths hung open and the eyes bulged out 100 times bigger than usual. Only Phantom remained the most composed but even he had on a wicked smile on his handsome face. The scream earlier had grabbed the baker's attention. He turned to see who did it. Hmm… the baker was really Peta after all.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Peta in surprised.

"Aa… Well,… we were just hanging around… _right, Galian_?" said Ash as he turning to Galian.

"_Y-yeah_! That's right!" stuttered Galian who was sweating like corn. **(Me: Corn?)**

"Err.." Rolan squeaked, "What are you doing, Peta?"

"Oh, I was just going to decorate my freshly baked cake. It's my favorite, you know. Now that you're all here, why don't you have a piece?"

Peta handed over the cake that was decorated in icing as red as blood. Ian, Kouga, Rolan and Pinocchio looked like they were about to attack the cake with their bare hands.

"_Idiots! Look at the cake, its bloody red! He might have put some blood into it!_" whispered Candice.

"I don't mind a piece," said Phantom happily. "Peta, get us the plates. We want some."

"Okay," said Peta cheerfully.

"Should we really eat it?" asked Galian, unconvinced.

"What to do…. Let's just eat the _damn thing_!"

Peta sliced the cake carefully. "Cut, scoop and eat!" he sang as he handed out the cakes.

………………

"Mm, this is pretty good!!" said Candice as she licked her spoon.

The next day, the Zodiac Knights had to work their brains overtime for an excuse to present to the Queen because of all the broken down; damaged-for-life doors! **(Me: All of the doors….)**

**End.**

**A/N**: How 'bout it? I think some of you (maybe all!) must know already that I like Peta soooo much! I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about him! That would be the reason why I wrote this story. By the way, thanks for reading. Hope ya guys supply me with reviews as I don't mind flames. Oh ya, forgot to tell; after this maybe I will wrote the story of all 13 (14 actually) members of Zodiacs Knight, so that the cycle could complete! It's not nice if only Chess's favorite character such as Phantom, Rolan and Candice appears on the story. Am I right?

**Message to baby blues jaded**: I owe you a lot!


End file.
